


Sam Wakes Up

by Mandancie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a little drabble of what I think Sam was thinking when he woke up in the bunker in "Like a Virgin." Tagged: Season 6 episode 12; Please read and review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Wakes Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story**

**A/N: I was on Tumblr and saw a picture of Sam and Dean embracing from "Like a Virgin." This little drabble is from the look on Sam's face when he hugged Dean and the few seconds later Dean hugged him back.**

**Sam Wakes Up**

Dean.

Sam opened his eyes and looked around.

It's not real. It's not real. It's never real.

Sam sighed and sat up.

I wonder what hell they are going to put me through now.

Get up, Sam.

He swung his legs off of the cot. He really did not want to deal with whatever torture Lucifer and Michael had planned for him.

Looking around, everything looked as he remembered.

Oh, this is so not going to be good, Sam thought.

Whatever those angels had in store for him this time, he knew it wasn't going to be good. To bring him back to his 'Uncle's' home, that was just cruel.

Slowly, Sam walked up the stairs. He could hear talking. It was low and familiar.

No. No, it can't be true. Sam climbed the stairs. He walked into the kitchen.

This is weird, Sam thought. There is sunlight.

He put his hand in the sunlit ray that was coming through the window.

Warm.

Tears began to form in his throat.

This was so not going to be good.

_"...A couple of 'Buddy Hollys'? Doesn't really seem like 'news of the weird'."_

No. Nonononononono! This is not right. HE'S NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!

Warmness be damned. Bobby's place be damned. But Dean, he's not supposed to be here.

Sam slowly walks through the kitchen. There he sees them at the desk. His heart breaks more. He wanted to scream and lash out that they were cruel evil bastards, always showing him Dean or Bobby.

_"Okay, I'm not changing the channel."_

Wait.

The lump in his throat grew. His eyes were stinging.

This is different. This isn't the same as before.

He's drinking. Dean is actually drinking.

Could it be, Sam could hardly take in a breath.

Dean.

"Dean," Sam's voice was low and almost raw from disuse.

Dean spun around in the chair so fast Sam took a step back just in case he was wrong.

"Sam," Dean said, standing up.

There is was. After all that time in the cage, there was one thing that Sam never forgot. There was one thing that those rogue angels could not take away from him. The true sound of Dean's voice. They tried, but quickly learned that it didn't work. So they stopped their Dean from talking all together.

Sam had to make sure this wasn't a dream. He walked up to his brother and wrapped his arms around him.

Please be real. Please be real. Please be real.

That mantra played in Sam's head over and over.

The feel of Dean's body while he held him, felt the same. The smell of his brother was there. (something else they tried to mimic and failed) Memories of safety and home flooded Sam's mind from the smell of his brother.

Then Sam knew everything was real when he felt his brother's arms encase him in an embrace. It was the same tight hug that Dean would give him when he was small after having a nightmare. The same tight hug that engulfed him when Dean made the deal to bring him back. The same hug when Dean came back from Hell.

It's real. It's real. It's real.

I'm home, Sam thought.

Dean.

**The End**

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my little drabble. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. :)**

**Many hugs and kisses to you**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie pages on Tumblr and Facebook.**


End file.
